


I'm Starting to Want You to Make Me

by Bloodysyren



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cumshots, M/M, Moaning, Mutual Masturbation, Teasing, dangerous game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:34:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22321891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodysyren/pseuds/Bloodysyren
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	I'm Starting to Want You to Make Me

“Why shouldn't the guy let off a little steam?” Tony gestured towards Bruce, nonchalantly putting his hand on Steve’s padded muscular shoulder.

“You know damn well why. Back off!” The Captain brushed him off coldly, glaring into Tony’s face, eyes like frigid blue embers.  
“I'm starting to want you to make me…” Tony said in a half-serious seductive purr, straightening to his full stature. He still was a half head shorter than Steve, but what he lacked in height he made up for in ego. Steve continued his snarky retorts, “Big man in a suit of armour. Take that off and what are you?”…

…Tony’s back slammed up against the wall with a thud as Steve crashed against him, those large hands slithering under Tony’s shirt like poisonous snakes. The Captain’s teeth slid along Tony’s throat and the smaller man gasped loudly, fingers clutching at the stretchy fabric covering those thick arms. Tony let his head loll back on his neck as Steve’s deft fingers tugged at the billionaire’s fashionably worn jeans, those warm strong hands sliding against the flat plane of Tony’s stomach, exploring the soft downy skin below his navel.

Tony took a deep breath and inhaled the fresh scent of this towering angelic beauty pinning him to the wall. The smell of the Captain filled Tony’s brain. And it was everything he had dreamed it would be. Steve smelled pure and innocent. Naïve, definitely, but with an underlying hint of recklessness and wanton rough valour. He smelled like sun-speckled wheat fields, clear blue streams, frigid white mountain-tops. In a word, Patriotic. Tony almost felt like breaking out into the “Stark Spangled Banner” and chuckled silently at the pun. It was stupid, but too obvious and good to pass up. Steve lifted his head from the curve of Tony’s throat and looked at him quizzically.

“What’s so funny?” Steve inquired, his fingers still ticklingly warm against Tony’s abdomen.

“Oh, nothing. You’re just really…..enthusiastic for a senior citizen.” He chuckled and Steve shot him a glare of slight annoyance.

“We can stop if you don’t think you’re ready for this, Tony.” He pulled his hand from Tony’s boxers and turned to go. A small sure hand gripped his wrist. Tony’s fingers didn’t touch on the other side.

“No, wait, I didn’t mean it, Cap, come on…..” The taller man turned and looked into Tony’s sincere face.

“I’m surprised.” Tony was silent.

“Surprised by what? Is my handsomeness really that brilliant?” Tony smiled and Steve turned away.

“Nevermind….” He emerged from the shadowy dead-end and stalked down the hallway, Tony following him blindly, still wanting to know what Steve was going to say.

“Steve, wait. Let’s talk about this…..” The Captain tried his best to keep the mirth out of his voice as he quickened his pace and annoyingly spat,

“There’s nothing to talk about….” He could still hear Tony clomping behind him. For once the man wanted to make things right and not just boast to boost his own ego. Steve opened the door to his room and tromped inside, Tony following just as he had hoped. Steve turned on the slighter man as the door whooshed closed behind them. He locked it as he backed the playboy up against the cold metal.

“Actually yes. We do need to talk.” Steve slammed a hand beside Tony’s head, startling the brunette into alertness. “About your attitude.” Tony straightened and got defensive.

“My attitude? What was that crap back there about my life’s work, huh? You think this is just for show?” Tony tapped the arc reactor in the middle of his chest.

“I just think you need to step back and cool your ego-trip. This mission isn’t all about you, you know.”

“For your information, Cap, I could run this operation single-handedly.”

“Oh yeah!” Steve could hear their voices rising dangerously, “If it weren’t for me, you’d be a part of the shrapnel out there, crushed beneath those turbines.”

“Wow, for an old guy, you sure know some big words.” Tony scoffed. His lips curled into a sinister patronizing smirk.

“Why don’t you just lay off, alright.”

“Make me.” Tony said childishly. Steve got in his face, lips inches from the other man’s. Tony was suddenly mesmerized by those cold ice blue eyes. He knew that Cap meant business. Tony swallowed hard and could feel the heat of anger radiating off of this man. The fabric encasing Steve’s arms brushed smoothly along Tony’s biceps, making him shiver. He could smell fresh raging torrents of water again as Steve’s scent clouded his mind. Tony grew quiet. It was sobering and intoxicating to have the Captain this close suddenly.

His eyes grew heavy-lidded as he tilted his head up slightly, lips parting sensually, knowing that he had a begging look in his dark chocolate eyes. He felt his hands instinctively reaching for that narrow waist, fingers curling into the waistband of those sinfully tight pants, pulling Steve closer. The Captain rested all his weight on the hand beside Tony’s head while the other wrapped possessively around that slim waist, pulling the genius playboy to him in one smooth motion, pressing his lips to Tony’s confidently.

Tony melted into that kiss. He felt his body being dragged under, just like when he got the rotor back up and running. It was a dangerous feeling. One that he didn’t even try to fight. Steve pinned his body against the door. A similar scene was playing itself out in Tony’s head. This same thing had happened only moments ago. He realized that it was all because of his big mouth that they had had to try a second time. Well, he was going to try his damndest to shut his mouth and just let things run their course. It would be a challenge, but so worth it in the end.

Steve dove for Tony’s neck again and felt a shiver run through the smaller man. His arm clenched tighter around Tony’s ribs and the playboy let a moan slip into Steve’s mouth, that singular sound betraying everything he was feeling in one moment. Steve smiled against Tony’s lips, separating them with his tongue expertly. It was so easy to wind Tony up like this. But it would be more fun to drag it out, to let the slighter man suffer just a little.

Tony’s hands slid up Steve’s body and pressed temptingly against that rock-hard chest. It was like making out with a concrete wall. A concrete wall that was a damn good kisser. The playboy felt his knees buckle beneath him, thankful to have Steve’s arm around his waist. But he could feel his pants tighten as this golden Adonis pressed his body against the door. He felt his back arch, hips pushing off the wall, connecting himself to Steve’s tight body.

The Captain ran his hand down Tony’s body as his lips connected with the side of his throat, fingers snaking under his shirt again, those warm digits brushing across velvet-covered muscles, running teasingly over the downy hair on his chest. Tony shivered and opened his mouth to that dangerous kiss, sucking on Steve’s tongue as he felt those fingers squeezing his nipples, making him whimper.

Tony’s shirt peeled from his body like he was shedding his skin. His nervous fingers dove underneath that tight spandex and struggled hotly to expose Steve’s muscled upper body. Their shirts mingled together on the floor, a dark mass of raging passions. Tony’s fingers snuck into the Captain’s pants again, pulling him closer, connecting their bodies. Steve’s mouth found the playboy’s as his fingers fumbled blindly, undoing Tony’s jeans. Tony gasped against the Captain’s mouth as those strong eager fingers curled tightly around his half-hard sex. Steve pressed their hips together and felt his pants slide down his body as Tony’s fingers stroked him expertly. Steve felt the blood rush hot to his cheeks as he batted Tony’s hand away, wrapping them both in his strong grip, stroking languidly, making Tony’s knees buckle beneath him.

“Is this what you wanted?” Steve whispered huskily, those soft damp lips sucking on the shell of Tony‘s ear.

“Ahh…yeah……” Tony mumbled, feeling his cock squeezed against the Captain’s so tightly. It was making him weak. Steve’s hot mouth blazed a trail of fire down the side of Tony’s throat and sped up his hand. Sliding his other into Tony’s loose jeans, he gripped a handful of that supple rounded flesh. Tony let a stifled whimper escape his throat and tilted his head back, eyes closed tight, loving the feeling of the Captain’s perfect skin beneath his hands. His nails dug into Steve’s bare chest, smooth and white as polished marble beneath Tony’s trembling fingertips. Those nipples smooth and hard, that beautiful silken skin was the same all over his body.

It didn’t end as Tony slid his fingers into the slotted spaces between his ribs. It didn’t end when he let his fingers glide along that muscled back, expanding as Steve took laboured breaths in his ecstasy. Tony let his hands slip down to that slim waist, feeling the muscles twitch like a horse beneath his warm palms. He shuddered at the strong sexual energy that seemed to radiate off of this man. Maybe the playboy had underestimated him.

Here was a man, Tony thought, who knows what he wants and exactly how to get it. He felt those squeezing fingers tighten, pressing them together deliciously, that other hand firmly gripping his ass. He tasted Steve’s hot kiss again and it wiped all thought from his mind. He gave himself over completely to this man’s raging desires. He relinquished control, just this once, and felt himself swept under by the Captain’s dangerous lust.

“Aahhh……” Tony moaned, biting his lip, feeling a coil of desire burning white hot in his stomach. He pressed his sweaty palms against the Captain’s chest, feeling them slip against that smooth hard muscle. Steve’s hand was deliciously tight against them both, squeezing desperate needy cries from Tony’s throat. He swallowed hard and hunched forward as Steve swiped his thumb across the tips of their weeping cocks.

“Oh…God……Steve….” Tony heard the words spilling past his lips, warmed from the hot blood coursing through his body. He felt his sweat slick back against the door, felt it running in cool tickling rivulets down his spine. Steve continued to stroke quickly, his deep throaty groans mingling with the playboy’s, passions fuelling each other. Tony let out a rough gasp. It caught in Steve’s throat as the Captain pressed his lips to Tony’s one more time, swallowing the moans of ecstasy that rumbled from Tony’s body as he hunched forward, clutching Steve’s shoulders for support as he felt himself spill uncontrollably over the Captain’s hand, his seed dripping down his chest, running into Steve’s tight pants.

The Captain released them and lifted his hand to his mouth, sucking the sweet milky fluid off his knuckles. Those melting hot ice-blue eyes bored into Tony’s and he pressed himself to Steve’s taught muscled body. The wet smear of Tony’s cock dragged along the Captain’s stomach as Tony shoved his tongue past Steve’s lips, tasting them both in that hot mouth. Steve pressed his hands to Tony’s quivering body, a hand around the small of his back, and one on the back of his head, tilting him backwards romantically. As the Captain released Tony from his embrace, his eyes were clouded over. Tony buttoned his jeans and leaned down to pick up his shirt.

“Hey Cap….” Steve straightened from grabbing his shirt and looked at Tony, “If we get out of this alive, why don’t you come by that “big ugly building in New York” sometime? The view from the balcony when the sun comes up is Heavenly……”


End file.
